


A Favor

by starxbomb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Second person POV, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxbomb/pseuds/starxbomb
Summary: Bucky wants to set up Steve with one of your friends. He decides to help Steve out in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -voyeurism by definition isn't really consensual so idk if there is a word for when it is but oh well?  
> -also sometimes (Y/N) for 'your name' is distracting and I try to avoid using it but sometimes I don't know how to get around it so sorry if you also find that distracting!!!  
> -one more thing: I once again have pretty much more backstory/setup than the smut so sorry I'm annoying

It's a casual evening in; you're under a blanket with Bucky and introducing him to one of your favorite shows. Earlier in the day you showed Bucky how to make cheesecake from scratch, though you knew he just wanted to spend time with you rather than learn how to make cheesecake. That was cooling in the fridge while chicken parmesan was in the oven. Normally you would eat at the small dining table in your apartment, but Bucky really wanted to find out what happened next in the show. After eating dinner and dessert, Bucky put away the leftovers while you washed the dishes. 

"Should I give a piece to Steve? He liked it last time you made it," Bucky asks, holding up the remaining cheesecake. 

"Sure, just don't let everyone know about it or we won't have any left for ourselves." Bucky puts a piece on a paper plate and wraps it in saran wrap before heading to Steve's room.

The door is closed when Bucky gets there. He knocks but there's no response. 

"Is Steve in there?" Bucky asks for FRIDAY to answer.

"Steve is in the gym," she replies. Bucky thanks the AI and brings the cheesecake to the gym, where Steve is running on the treadmill. 

"You tryin' to work yourself to death?" Bucky says, announcing his presence. He and Steve had already trained together in the morning. 

"What do you have there?" Steve ignores his question, but stops the treadmill. 

"Cheesecake. I didn't make it, (Y/N) did." He hands it over to Steve, who had met him halfway. 

"So it's edible? Good," Steve teases. 

"Really though, you don't have to be working out as much as you do. What's got you down here?" Bucky knows this subject will take some prying, and they both know Bucky can figure it out. "You stressed about somethin'?"

"I suppose I am," Steve says. He knows the answer isn't enough, though. 

"Alright," Bucky sighs, "I guess I gotta figure it out myself. Let's see, we haven't had an increase in missions or work to do."

"Buck," Steve warns. Bucky continues anyway. 

"No new recruits recently to annoy you, Tony has been on vacation and therefore isn't here to argue with you...you havin' girl troubles?" Steve looks away with a slight blush after the last suggestion. 

"C'mon, Buck, you really need to know about this?" 

"Hey, I'm your best friend! I'm exactly the kind of guy to help you with this. Do you need a date or to get laid? Both? I think you could use both."

"You know none of the girls you ever set me up with actually liked me, right?" Steve deflects the question. 

"C'mon, I could set you up with one of (Y/N)'s friends; they're all really nice."

"I don't need you telling her that I need to 'get laid'," he uses air quotations. 

"I'll admit she's a better wingman than me! Just think about it, okay?" 

"Fine, but I'm done talking about this and I'm going to go eat this," he says, walking away.

"Don't tell anyone where you got it!" Bucky shouts as they depart.

 

You're in the living room with your laptop when Bucky returns. You turn to face him when he opens the door. "I was starting to think you got lost."

Bucky sighs as he sits down next to you and puts an arm around your shoulders. "Steve has a problem that I think you can help him with."

"What, was the cheesecake bad?" you ask, because you're really not sure what else it could be about. 

"No, it was great, but I think you should set him up with one of your friends," he clarifies. 

"For a date?" You shift yourself so you're facing him with your legs crossed and he does the same.  

"Exactly. Or just to hook up, I'm sure he'd appreciate either one."

"No, no, I'm sure it would be good for him to go on a real date. Do you have anyone in mind?" 

Bucky knows your group of friends pretty well. You wanted Bucky to socialize with people other than you and Steve and your friends didn't mind if he tagged along. They ended up loving him by the end of the night. He's friendly and warm despite his tough exterior, and he can keep away unwanted attention your friends might receive. They let him come along to your nights out pretty often. 

"What about Cassidy? She seems pretty kinky; she could teach Steve a few things," Bucky suggested. He sounded amused but seemed serious. 

"C'mon, I told you we should set him up on a date first," you said, but thought for a second. "She might be a good match though."

"Perfect, you get her on board and I'll tell Steve about her."

 

It's the next evening when the topic is brought up again. When you text Cassidy about Steve you remember she's going to be out of town for a week to see her parents. You bring it up again after getting in bed with Bucky for the night. The TV is on in the background and you're sitting close to each other. 

"Did you talk to Steve about Cassidy?" you ask him. 

"Yeah, he'll take her out if she'll let him," he says, half paying attention to the TV. 

"She said she'd definitely go on a date with him, but for the next week she's out of town."

"That sucks; he might just work himself to death if he doesn't have sex soon," he says, causing you to chuckle.

"I'm sure he'll be fine for one more week."

"Well, in case he's not, we could do him a favor," his voice lowers as he says this. 

"Is setting him up with my friend not a favor?" 

"Well, a favor to hold him off 'til she gets back," he says. His hand is rubbing circles on your thigh. 

"What are you trying to hint at? You're not very good at sharing, Bucky," you say, thinking he's trying to propose a threesome. 

"I know m'not, I'm sayin' we could give him a show."

"You mean let him watch us have sex?" you ask, wanting him to get to his point.

"Yeah, it's a bit more exciting than porn, don't ya think?"

“Would he even want to do that?” you ask, as Steve doesn't strike you as the kind of person to do that. 

“Why not? Give me your permission and I'll talk to him about it. Only if you're really okay with it, doll.” You're silent for a moment. 

“Alright, if you think it’s what he needs,” you say. 

 

It's a few nights later when Bucky tells you Steve will be joining you that night. You're a bit more nervous than you thought you'd be. You decide to put on a bra and panty set you know Bucky likes: a pastel pink sheer bra with matching cheeky-style panties. This is under your normal outfit. You put a chair in your bedroom for Steve. You're tidying up your bedroom when Bucky and Steve enter the apartment. 

“You here, doll?” Bucky calls out to you. 

“In the bedroom,” you reply. You sit on the end of the bed, waiting for them. Bucky walks in first with Steve behind him. Bucky approaches you and you stand up. 

“You still wanna do this?” he asks, taking your hands in his. 

“Yeah,” you say quietly with a nod. One of his hands moves to the back of your neck while the other is on your cheek and he kisses you. It starts out slow, but you both speed up when you remember there's someone else to entertain. Bucky breaks away to remove your shirt and takes off his own. Bucky’s hands move towards your barely covered breasts. 

You're not paying as much attention to Steve, relaxing into Bucky’s touch, but he’s taken off his shirt and unzipped his pants as well. He rubs his growing cock through his boxers. 

Bucky lays you on your back and hovers over you to leave wet kisses on your breasts. He motions for you to lift up so he can take it off, and then leaves more kisses trailing to the edge of your pants. 

“Doesn't she have pretty tits, Steve?” he says as he unbuttons your jeans. You look up to Steve since the first time he entered the room. His cock is now out of his boxers and he's gripping the base of it. It’s impressive - a bit longer than Bucky’s but not as thick. 

“Pretty,” Steve mumbles and bites his lip. 

Bucky brings your attention back to him by lifting your hips up to take off your pants. He leaves your panties on for the time being and licks them from your entrance to your clit. You let out a shaky breath. 

“Do you like letting Steve watch you, baby?” he asks you before licking again, still through your panties. 

“Yes,” you say quietly. Bucky finally slides off your panties. 

“So wet for us, doll,” he says, spreading you out to trace his thumb from your entrance to your clit to spread your slick. You shiver when his thumb lingers on your clit. He hooks his arms under your legs, hands resting on your hips. He looks up to see you looking back at him and maintains the eye contact as he licks your pussy teasingly. You close your eyes and lay your head back on the pillows as he licks around your clit, not quite there yet. Your fingers find their way to his hair and your grip tightens when he sucks on your clit. He lets out a groan without moving away from you. 

You take a moment to look up at Steve, who is intently watching your face and the way you respond to Bucky’s actions. His grip on his cock is tight, but his strokes are slow. 

Bucky pushes a finger in while still lapping and sucking at your clit, and quickly adds a second when he is met with little resistance. You feel an orgasm coming on as Bucky curls his fingers. You're moaning loudly and Steve's letting out grunts now as well. Bucky continues to pump his fingers and suck at your clit during your orgasm and gradually slows down while you pant. 

“You're so pretty when you cum,” Bucky says, standing to remove his own jeans and boxers. He takes the latter off slowly so you can see how hard he’s straining against them and watch his cock bounce up when he finally pulls them down. “You gonna make Steve cum, too, just with your pretty moans?”

You hum an ‘mhm’ while you lean forward on your knees to take Bucky's cock in your hands. He groans as you lick and suck at the tip. Steve stand up to get a better view and rid himself of his pants. He groans when you look at him while working Bucky’s cock. 

“You're so dirty, huh doll? You like looking at Steve jerk off while you suck my dick?” Bucky says after taking notice. You once again hum in confirmation and Bucky shivers at the feeling. “C’mon, baby, don't wanna cum just yet. Why don't you ride me for Steve to see?” 

You pull away from him so he can lay on his back. You straddle him and his hand go to your ass to give it a quick squeeze and smack before settling on your hips. 

You lift up your hips and guide his cock to your opening. Sinking down slowly, you take advantage of the position to tease him a little.

He tightens his grip on your hips and tries to guide you to go faster. You lean forward and put your hands on Bucky’s chest as you speed up. Steve adjusts to attempt to match your pace. 

“Such a good girl, you feel so good,” Bucky moans. You hear Steve’s moans and grunts as well while the sounds of sex fill the room. After guiding your hips for a while Bucky moves his right hand to rub your clit with his thumb while the left slides back to your ass. “You gonna cum, baby? I'm close,” he says.

You cry out a ‘yes’ while keeping the pace as fast as you can. 

“Cum for me, doll,” Bucky says. 

When you do you cry out his name and lean your body down against his. Steve cums with a loud grunt after watching you cum and Bucky thrusts into you while your orgasm brings him to his own. He stops the movement of his hips but lets you lay on him for a while longer. 

After catching his breath he lays you gently on the bed and goes to the bathroom to get a damp cloth for both you and Steve. He tosses one to Steve and lays next to you to clean you up himself. 

“I suppose I should say thanks for that,” Steve says, retrieving his boxers. 

“You're welcome, punk, but don't go thinking you can see my girl’s tits any time now,” Bucky replies, finding a shirt of his for you. 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Steve puts on the rest of his clothes and leaves the room, unsure of how the ordeal was supposed to end. 

“Don't forget, Cassidy's home soon!” you shout before he’s out of the apartment. 

“Thanks, (Y/N),” he shouts back, before closing the door and heading to his own apartment. 

Bucky hands you his t-shirt, puts his boxers back on, and turns off the light before getting back into bed. You slip the shirt on and cuddle into his side. Before drifting to sleep you make a mental note to report to Cassidy your findings on the size of Steve’s dick. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you don't think this is as cringy is I do and feel free to leave your feedback (pls) ~~


End file.
